Talk:Whitetail (WC)
Needs a lot more history-way to many Coming Soons!--Rainpaw 01:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *Bookcheck needed. Badly. --Skyfeather1995 06:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Apprentices need citing. --Skyfeather1995 06:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Onestar + Whitetail i have always thought that maybe onestar and whitetail were mates because she has been in the allegiances as a queen for alot of books plus they seem very close so i think they could be mates -Leopardfoot Please save all theories for the forums, please.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 21:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice It says Heathertail was her apprentice but her apprentice was Breezepelt and Heathertail's was Crowfeather. Could someone plz change it? Heathertail was her apprentice temporarily, while Crowfeather was in the mountains--Nightshine{ 05:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Onestar x Whitetail Yes, it says something in Night Whispers about it. Is it worth mentioning? None of the other warriors just spend the night in their leader's den for the fun of it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) But then they would be in love mentor and aprentice!Artimis99 21:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) @Hollyfeather: While you do have a sturdy reference, just a quote isn't a strong enough source. Maybe, if it mentions them displaying...a...sort of...uh, um...public show of affection, then, perhaps, it's good. ;) And Artimis, we know that, thank you very much. :P -- 21:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Just because Onestar was are mentor doesn't mean they can't ever become mates. It's rare for something like that happening, but not impossible. I actually do believe they are mates but we need more proof to say they are. Romance Girl July 8. 2011 White X Torn? i think Tornear is better Starrlingpool. 17:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Starrlingpool Starrlingpool, that belongs on the forums! =3 ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry!! i don't know what the frorums is... Starrlingpool. 09:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC)Starrlingpool Cite * Needs citation for the green eyes. 03:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Cite * Needs citation for the green eyes. 03:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Queen art? Where was she mentioned as a queen? I can't find a reference for it, so I don't know if the queen art should stay up.Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 21:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ^_^" '' it ''was mentioned. i have the book!!! Starrlingpool All. For Sign of the Moon The section for Sign of the Moon, I noticed that when you click on the All. for aWhitetail's section of Sign of the Moon, it takes you to Long Shadows. I would fix it, but I don't know how to link it for the Sign of the Moon All. and not Long Shadows All. Larksplash 01:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Pale White I know this might not mean anything, but how could Whitetail be a pale white? I mean, pale white, as in very pale gray, almost white ''like Petalnose? I wondered this since I mean, white doesn't have any other kinds of white. So how could she be pale white? It's like black as a pale black. So shouldn't her descripion just be- *'Whitetail '''is a small, thick furred white she-cat. I was just wondering this. BreezeSky 05:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Mentor? Hey, on the Fire and Ice section, it says that Onewhisker was her mentor, but nothing is mentioned on the education section on the Charcat. Can someone fix that? Bluestar11796 02:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Queen? Which book is she shown as a queen? I can't find it!- Ouka-noir 04:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Dawn. However, the talk page is only for improving her article, which this comment does not, fyi. 04:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Kits Should we put in that she has unnamed kits? She was a queen at one point- Ouka-noir 19:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) She WAS mentioned in Sunset as a queen. Then in the next book, there were four new apprentices. Harepaw, Kestrelpaw, Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw. Isn't it likely that Harespring, Kestrelflight, and Heathertail are her kits? Breezepaw was the only child of Crowfeather and Nightcloud. Although Heathertail may not be hers, as she served as her mentor for a while. -Chickadee1999 It's possible that Krestleflight and the others may be her kits. Wish Erin Hunter would confirm this for us...- Ouka-noir 17:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Short Hair Is there a reason all her images are being changed to short-haired? LiLLuv Chocolate 17:41, June 15, 2012 (UTC) We decided a while ago that thick fur does not mean long fur. She was described as thick-furred, not long-furred. Onestar and Heathertail I asked Su just now and she says that Onestar and Whitetail are indeed mates and Heathertail is their daughter...not sure what Vicky was doing, but it really all comes down to whether or not we'll believe her. Maskedowl2 (talk) 17:27, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ShadowClan Whitetail I'm confused as to why the ShadowClan Whitetail for Battles of the Clans was merged with this Whitetail? She was stated as a ShadowClan cat in BotC and there's no reason to think she's the same as this Whitetail. LavenderTownsGhost (talk) 00:56, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Ever consider that it was a mistake? Happened with Antpelt. 01:48, May 26, 2019 (UTC) ^ i believe it's because since after eclipse or whichever had more or less full allegiances for the other clans, and not once is any other whitetail or antpelt alluded to (unlike say, pouncetail.) 01:53, May 26, 2019 (UTC) True, but this took place before Eclipse. There are a few cats who appear with no explanation, like Nightcloud and Smokefoot. I feel like if there's doubt over weather or not two appearances of a cat are the same or not, we should err on the side of caution and put them as separate characters until proven otherwise. LavenderTownsGhost (talk) 02:01, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Cats get mixed up between Clans a lot, and since this Whitetail (or the ShadowClan Antpelt for that matter) are never mentioned again it's safe to assume they're listed in the wrong Clans. 02:49, May 26, 2019 (UTC) That makes sense, and if I remember correctly WindClan and ShadowClan were allied for that fight.LavenderTownsGhost (talk) 02:57, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Whitetail was listed as a queen in The Darkest Hour, not just Dawn. Could her article be edited to mention this? I'm having trouble editing it.FreundHein (talk) 17:30, October 17, 2019 (UTC)